usflexiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Civilian Science Team, USS Lexington
The civilian Science Team, formerly led by Dr. Ferrari and assigned to the USS Lexington, has 16 members, working in 4 groups of 4 people each. The following is a list of the defined members of this team (it is a work in process). Otto Koontz (diseased) Dr. Ferrari's assistant (and a DIA agent), Human, male, short and portly, round faced, in his 40s, blondish hair (but not much of it, balding), with blue-green eyes. He's a bit clumsy and not too intelligent. He serves as the Doctor's liaison to the other people on the ship (except to Dr. Verrabolys), because she doesn't like dealing with subordinates, which of course doesn't include DHs, XOs, and COs. Koontz is basically her 'gofer' guy, and can be pictured in manner a bit like Schultz from Hogan's Heroes, minus the German accent. He tends to sweat easily and prodigiously, as such, he always carries a handkerchief with him. Died during an attack of a Tonchan ship from the future, as the shuttle he was in blew up. Core Group Scientists These are the members of the team that come from rather 'normal' Federation species. They make up the largest part of the group. Dr. Fayo Verrabolys Current Head Scientist of the civilian Science team. Ever since Dr. Ferrari was revealed as an undercover agent of the DIA and her mission was terminated. As former Assistant Head Scientist (he's senior Scientist age-wise), he was basically more part of the team than leader, as he took his orders from Dr. Ferrari, then passed them on. Fayo is half Human, half Brekkian, male, in his mid 50s, light brown hair with lots of gray, and gray-blue eyes. He's commonly quiet and watchful, diplomatic most of the time, and a bit forgetful at times (which gets him into hot water with Dr. Ferrari). Verrabolys has never been on his mother's home planet (she's the Brekkian half). Naseera Kataan The Human assistant to Dr. Verrabolys is full blooded Indian, complete with dark skin and the little dot on her forehead, just between her eyebrows. She has been working with Fayo for years and is rumored to have more than just a professional relationship with the Doctor. Naseera is a female in her late 40s, with long, straight, black hair, and big dark eyes. She is mild tempered, very good at organizing (which balances Fayo's forgetfulness), and a bit full figured. Yen and Tag Two Tellarite Scientists that are usually seen together, unseparable like twins. They are older (but their exact age is not known), both males, short and stout, grayish-green eyes, with brown hair and beards with a bit of gray. Yen is a "mainstream" Tellarite whereas Tag is a member of the Cho'sano movement. They do admire Dr. Ferrari for her fiery and argumentative nature. "Foreign Exchange Scientists" These are the members of the team from rather 'unconventional' species, either from a different quadrant of the galaxy, or just unusual in nature. Guy Wheralldidntno Tamarian male, in his early 30s; dark brown eyes, no hair, and brownish skintone. He is not very tall, but bigger than the Tellarites, yet slim. Guy is also somewhat shy and talks in the Tamarian manner (referring to events in Federation history, instead of the normal Tamarian usage of Tamarian history). * His native name is actually not Guy Wheralldidntno, but that is what his papers say, due to a humorous mistake by Federation Immigration Officials. Frena Chi Chi Zabarian (bi-pedal frog species), female, green skin, frog-like features (black bulgy eyes toward side of head, large lips though feminine, long tongue but not quite like frogs), long and skinny fingers, long bluish-black hair (braided with golden thread), and tiny ears. She's outgoing yet a bit snobbish, only 9 years old (comparable to late 20s human years, because species mature quickly, but don't live long). Frena also has no sense of smell (therefore she can eat the most stinkiest food every conceived), and wears lots of jewelry (necklaces, bracelets, earings, body piercings) and very stylish clothing. Fn~tr'prgm~tlln'~l$m~rtfl Horta female, older (less than 90 years old), and only 0.79 m tall (about 2.5 feet). She is a prime example of her species and communicates through a vocalizer installed by Starfleet Medical onto her carapice. She is also known to communicate by writing sentences into matter with her acid and by using electromagnetic waves in a manner similar to Betazoid telepathy. * ''Her native name is not prounounceable, though the Science team nicknamed her "Crusty". ( ~ is prounounced like the sizzling sound of hydroflouric acid on silicone; $ is prounounced like high pressure steam escaping from a fissure) Mr. Mmmf Solumnn male, age unknown, about 7 feet tall, rather lanky, large feet and hands, short cut, grayish hair, pale, almost bluish skintone, he almost comes off as clumsy. He's a contemporary of Mr. Homn, the valet of Lwaxana Troi, and a capable Scientist. Though normally quiet, he is neither shy nor an introvert, but when he speaks it's mostly in his particular sound "Mmmmmmfff" or short sentences. Civilian Science Team Civilian Science Team